


Just A Silly Wish

by JMoonrise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: It was just a silly wish, or so she thought. Now she's not sure what to think because this sort of thing only happens in movies. Right?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net several years ago, but I'm editing and rewriting it to post on here.

Green eyes watched as the snow fell to the ground. It was rather picturesque like something right of a wintry landscape. The stillness of it all was rather beautiful.

Quinn found herself recalling the days when she begged her parents to allow her outside to play in it. in Ohio, snow wasn’t a novelty and many winters resembled her current surroundings, but every time she saw the flakes begin to collect, she felt compelled to leave the warmth of her house. She spent hours in the snow, marveling at how magical it was.

Now, she watched from the basement window of her baby's father's house, as the world outside was completely transformed. A few months previous this would be the last place Quinn would imagine herself for the holidays. 2009 marked the first year she wouldn't be celebrating Christmas in her fifteen years of life and it also commemorated her first holiday season without her family.

Noah Puckerman, the father of her baby was Jewish. While he didn’t regularly attend Temple services with his mother and sister, the family still didn’t celebrate Christmas. They were more of traditional Jews and didn’t believe in the muddying of thousands of years of tradition. They ate Kosher, practiced their holidays, sat Shiva when a family member passed, and went to Temple every Saturday.

Quinn was definitely not what his mother wanted for him either. She wasn’t a nice Jewish girl and it was apparent by the occasional scathing looks she sent her. In Ruth Puckerman’s mind, Quinn had seduced her son and gotten herself with child. Puck had even admitted that his mother wanted him to date a Jewish girl like Rachel.

It stung to know that even her baby’s grandmother disapproved of her. Previously, she wouldn’t have cared about some woman’s opinion of her, but the message that she wasn’t good enough for anyone really began to sink in.

The only thing she was allowed to do was go to church, not that she was up to it. People in the congregation stared a lot. Their eyes often lingered a little too long on her growing belly. Her father pretended she did not exist, while her mother sent her sympathetic glances throughout morning services. Still, she didn’t come to the aid of her youngest daughter. Less people usually attended the first service, which was why she sometimes forced herself to get up so early. With each passing week, it was growing harder to find the motivation to attend. It was a trying time for her, however she couldn’t find it in herself to turn to God. All of this, getting kicked out not once but twice, getting pregnant, Finn dumping her, the whole school calling her a slut, and losing everything felt like a punishment for all of her nefarious deeds.

Everything went from sort of bad to complete purgatory when Rachel ousted her secret to Finn. While a part of her was thankful to the diva for telling the truth when she was unable, it still sucked to be living with the Puckermans and to have the entire school whispering about her in the halls. She saw the scathing looks by some, or how some simply ignored her existence. Everyone loved a good fall from grace, and that’s what happened to Quinn Fabray, formerly most popular girl in school.

Worst than that was for all of Puck’s promises, Puck was still a manwhore. He would never change his wandering ways, nor did he defend her against his mother. She called her a shiksa. It was only after she asked Rachel, the only other Jew she somewhat associated with what it meant, that she took complete offense.

His mother made it clear that she despised the idea of her carrying Puck's child. His sister Dahlia annoyed her to no end, always asking questions about the baby. She was fascinated by Quinn's protruding stomach. She hoped the baby would like her, and she was excited to be an aunt. She didn't care for Quinn much either way. Then again, Quinn wasn’t welcoming either. She wanted the pregnancy to be over. She wanted her life back. She wanted her parents to love her again.

Puck’s home was unwelcoming and the people were awful. She wished she could go home. _What home?_ She scoffed. Her father made it perfectly clear she wasn't welcome back, and her mother stood by silently and said nothing as she was forced to pack her belongings. At fifteen, she had no one. Puck was only doing it out of some sick fantasy in his head of them becoming a family. The truth was he was in love with the idea of her. He hardly knew her.

She scowled at the very idea of ever accepting his hand in marriage. He disgusted her in the worst way possible. After discovering she was pregnant, she had a lot of time to think. The more she thought, the angrier she became at herself and him. Puck waited until she was drunk on wine coolers and took advantage of her vulnerable state. Granted, she should’ve never been there in the first place as she had a boyfriend and standards. He knew she wanted to wait until marriage, yet he still took her virginity. He waited for an opportunity to take something from Finn. She was no better than a consolation prize to him in the end, and once he had her that was it.

Technically, she had consented, and to most, it was morning after regrets. But she remembered how she wanted to stop him during the act. She didn't want to make the mistake of him believing that she would leave her boyfriend for him.

She remembered the bitter sting of tears as they trailed down her cheeks when he first entered her, and how when he left afterwards, she curled up in a ball and cried. Not only was she drunk, she lost her virginity to somebody she didn't even care about. Maybe her father was right and she was a slut. One mistake had cost her everything.

Quinn desperately pretended the whole thing never happened until her period never came. Buying a pregnancy test was humiliating on so many levels, but it was the little plus sign that caused her entire world to come crashing down. Once news of her pregnancy spread throughout the school, kids turned on her instantly. They taunted her, threw slushies, and hurled insults. She finally knew what it was like to be Rachel. In many ways, Rachel was treated better than she was.

The former cheerleader wanted the baby to be born so she could get rid of her mistake. She cared for the baby in a way, but she wanted her life back. She wanted to be head cheerleader again. She wanted to go home. But she knew there was no going back to how things were.

Despite everything, Puck managed to keep his reputation, and in a way the pregnancy and getting Quinn into bed boosted it. All of the jocks slapped him on the back for getting into the Ice Queen's pleated skirt.

Yes, the snow reminded Quinn Fabray of everything she had lost. It couldn’t hide her like it hid the ground.

Heaving herself up, she slowly ascended the stairs. It was the last day of school before winter break, and the pregnant teen was glad. She would be able to sleep, and she wouldn't see the pity and mirth in people's eyes as she passed by them in the halls. Lastly, there would be no slushy baths for two weeks, and she couldn’t ask for more.

_~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~_

Glee club was the highlight of her day, which came as a surprise to her given the reasons she originally joined. Everywhere else she was invisible, not that it was much better with the Gleeks.Sue refused to even acknowledge her existence.

Although, Glee wasn’t as much of a sanctuary after Finn discovered the baby’s real paternity. It nearly cost them sectionals as Finn had walked out and then they discovered their set lists had been leaked.

If it weren’t for Rachel and Finn, they would’ve been screwed. Personally, she attributed most of their victory to Rachel’s powerful solo. Sometimes she forgot how talented she was because of how annoying and difficult the girl was.

After their win, the other members heaped praise upon Rachel and Finn for saving the day. It reminded the club how woefully unprepared they were going into the competition.

While it was technically Rachel's fault to some degree, most of the blame was on Sue’s scheming behind the scenes. It made Quinn seethe with anger to watch everyone compliment Finn after he nearly ruined sectionals for them. As for Rachel, she wasn't as upset with her as she outwardly pretended. She was only doing the right thing, if only for the wrong reasons. And everyone could see she felt genuinely guilty about telling Finn after seeing how he reacted.

Rachel had primarily kept to herself during the last week.

Quinn watched as the petite girl doodled in her notebook. She drew tiny hearts and there was a rough sketch of someone, but Quinn was unable to make out the details from a distance.

"Rachel," she murmured with a soft tone, hoping the other girl would hear her. The girl froze and Quinn cursed herself for startling her. It wasn’t that long that she was insulting her and throwing frozen drinks in her face. "Why aren't you joining in the singing with everyone?” It was a well-known fact that Rachel was always singing and never missed an opportunity to show off her voice.

Her confidence often unnerved Quinn. It surprised her that someone could have that much self-assurance about their talent and future. Nothing she did broke Rachel.

The tiny girl swiveled in her chair to face Quinn. Her eyes wide and fearful as they caught the other girl’s. "You're talking to me?”

The blonde frowned. "I don't know anyone else named Rachel." She realized the other girl was anxious of what Quinn might say or do to her.

"Right," she nodded thoughtfully. "I'm Jewish, and while one of my dad's is Christian, I don't celebrate Christmas." Quinn’s eyes dropped to the open notebook, which Rachel promptly shut.

"What were you doing?" Quinn thought Rachel's nervous behavior was just the teensiest bit strange.

Her eyes darted to the door and then back to Quinn as she considered possibly making a quick escapeWas it that bad? At least that's what Quinn assumed given the girl’s twitchy behavior. "Uh nothing, nothing at all."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she muttered sarcastically. "Seems like a whole lot of nothing if you snap your notebook shut. Who were you drawing? Finn? If you want him, he’s yours for all I care.”

Rachel's eyes fell to her lap. "It was nothing. Just me messing around is all. I have to go. My dad should be here and he hates when I dawdle. Have a great break Quinn. Again, I'm sorry about telling Finn."

Quinn waved off her apology as she had done for the last week. She was mostly over it at this point. There was no changing what was done. "It's alright Rachel.” She might’ve even believed that.

However, it didn't feel that way as the brunette walked away from her. She felt strangely empty as Rachel disappeared from view. She was never quite sure where she and Rachel stood in the grand scheme of things as things seemed unsettled between them. There was always a push and pull, and it was confusing not only for her but Rachel too. Neither of them seemed to know what they wanted from the other.

Her eyes roamed over the rest of the members of their rag tag club. They were being silly as they sung Christmas carols and exchanged gifts. No one noticed her, or the fact that Rachel had left. None of them wished her happy holidays or anything. It saddened her to think that no one detected that the most animated member of their group was gone.

It shouldn’t have bothered how they treated Rachel. It did though. If anyone could understand her loneliness, it was the person who was even lonelier than her.

With a sigh, she heaved herself up into a standing position and decided to leave as well. There wasn't much for her to do and seeing all of the other members express their joy of the holidays was bringing her down. All she longed for was her family and the extravagant Christmases she was accustomed to.

Instead of heading immediately back to Puck's house, she made a detour to the Lima Bean. She wanted a hot chocolate, and Puck's mom bought the really cheap kind that tasted more like water than chocolate. "Hot chocolate for Quinn." The barista called. She smiled kindly and took the warm beverage. As the warm liquid coated her tongue, she moaned in pure delight. Her pregnancy cravings made her want things she hadn't had since she became a cheerleader. She had cut out anything that tasted remotely good in exchange for shakes and plain salads.

It was still snowing out. The bitter sting of the cold caused a chill to run up her back, but she didn't mind too much. "Merry Christmas," a corner Santa greeted to people walking down the street. He winked at her when he caught her staring.

She ducked her head and was about to go on her way when she decided to give him some money. He was collecting for charity and there were people who had less than her. It was a tough reminder. She placed a five dollar bill in his tin pan. "Thank you and Merry Christmas. Hope all your wishes come true this year." He winked at her again, and she brushed it off.

Back to the Puckerman's she went.

_~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~_

Quinn sighed as the morning light hit her eyes. It was a bit surprising though as the basement at the Puckerman's rarely received this amount of light given the position of the sun this time of year. Then again, she couldn't remember falling asleep either, or how she got back to Puck's house. It was a giant blank spot in her memory. She tried not to panic. The pregnancy had made her forgetful over the last few months, so maybe she simply passed out when she got home the previous night.

Although, she couldn't remember having gaps in her memory in the past. As she rolled over, she noticed the bed was much softer than the one in the Puckerman’s basement. The springs didn't creak at all, it was almost like there weren't any, which wasn’t possible. She frowned because that couldn't be right.

Her pillow was downy soft. It wasn't lumpy and didn't have the damp smell she had grown accustomed to over the last week. Where was she? Her thoughts were going all over the place, and she had yet to open her eyes for fear of what would happen. _Maybe someone has kidnapped me._ The thought terrified her, but it was the only thing that made some semblance of sense to the blonde. It wasn't unheard of for someone to kidnap a pregnant woman to steal their baby. She was a pregnant, vulnerable teen, and it would be easy to abduct her. What would people assume? Perhaps, she simply ran away to ashamed to show her face. There wasn’t really anyone who would worry over her and her baby. She clutched her stomach and frowned when she felt nothing but flatness. _Where is my baby? Oh my god, oh my god, she’s gone._

Quinn could hear footsteps outside of the room, but they were light and soft and not a thundering like she expected. Another set could be heard that was a little louder, but still soft for a supposed kidnapper. Weren’t they usually crazy and violent with their victims, or had she watched far too much _Criminal Minds_ and _Law and Order: SVU._

The door creaked open, and Quinn pulled the comforter closer as she curled into a tight ball. Two sets of feet travelled closer to her and she heard whispering over the din of their footsteps

"You wake her up." The first voice whispered. She frowned.

"No, she's always grouchy." The other murmured in a softer tone. They didn’t sound like adults.

"But mama said too." Quinn could tell from their voices that they were little girls, which made no sense. She could easily overpower a child, not that she would.

"Then you do it Violet. I don't want her to get mad at me. Don't you remember last time?" She sounded terrified at the prospect of waking Quinn.

The other girl erupted in tiny giggles. "Mama said she was only being silly, Carson." She said the other girl’s name in a mocking tone .

There was an annoyed huff. "Then why don't you want to wake her up Violet Isabelle?"

The way they were arguing reminded Quinn of interactions between siblings. She and Frannie quarreled like that when they were young as well, but that was before her old sister left and never came back.

"Because!" She sounded younger than the Carson girl. "I don't wanna Carson Sophia, besides mama told you to do it."

"Correction, she told us. So go," she felt a figure knock into the bed and figured the girl was shoved by her sister.

"I'm going to tell mommy." She felt the bed shift as the girl climbed up. "Mommy," she shook Quinn forcefully. "Mommy!" Quinn refused to respond to the girl’s cries. "Carson, I think she's dead. She’s not waking up. MAMA!” She screeched at the top of her lungs causing the blonde to wince at the sound. _Geez that kid has some pipes on her._ It reminded her of someone else.

Quinn then heard the racing of footsteps on the stairs. The young girls' mother entered the room at last. "Violet, what is it?" Quinn's eyes snapped open at the new voice. It couldn't be. It wasn’t possible. She would know if she had children, which she most definitely did not.

"I think mommy is dead. She didn't move at all when I bounced on top of her or when I called her name." Quinn could picture this kid sticking out her bottom lip in a very Rachel Berry like fashion.

She heard the shuffling of feet and then a blonde head appeared in her line of sight. "Dufus, her eyes are open. Sometimes you are such a baby. She probably didn’t want to see your annoying face.”

Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of the older girl. She had wild blond curls, but it was her eyes that were the most striking. They were the exact same shade of hazel as her own.

"Carson, don't call your sister names. It isn't nice. We've warned you about that." If Quinn wasn't sure before, she was sure now. The voice that was oh so familiar belonged to one Rachel Berry, but why did she look and sound older?


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn shifted herself into a seated position as she assessed the other three occupants staring at her with various looks of concern. She felt somewhat self-conscious the longer their gazes remained fixed upon her. She decided to take the opportunity to observe each of them. It was a dream after all. In what world was she married to Rachel Berry of all people with two kids? She barely liked the other girl.

She directed her attention to the oldest of the two girls, her daughters. Carson was blonde, although it was darkening a bit. Her hair was messy, but appeared to be quite curly. Her eyes were her most striking feature. They were the same shade of hazel as her own, yet they appeared so much brighter than hers ever were. She didn’t seem burdened by anything like Quinn had been at her age. Was she that well-adjusted?

Quinn snorted privately to herself after she considered who this Carson’s other parent supposedly was. There was no way Rachel wouldn’t imbue her children with an abundance of confidence. She would never allow her children to be plagued by constant insecurities like the two of them.

Her eyes traveled to the younger girl, Violet was it? She had the same shade of dark brown hair as Rachel. It was wavy just like hers as well. It was quite long too, and Quinn was heavily reminded of the girl’s mother. They had the same hopeful brown eyes that could make anyone melt. There were minor differences as the girl’s complexion was lighter and her nose smaller.

Was she dressed in a tutu?

Rachel seemed to focus her attention on the girl as her eyebrows dipped dangerously low. Her mouth pinched into a barely concealed scowl. "Violet, why are you wearing your recital tutu?" Rachel’s stance changed immediately as she placed her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you last night that it was for the recital. You’re going to ruin it.”

The little girl sucked in her bottom lip as she shifted uneasily when faced with her mother’s ire. Quinn knew from personal experience, the girl was aware she was in trouble with her parents and was prolonging to find an excuse. "Well mama, I know it's not until tonight, but it's pretty. I like wearing it." It was really pretty in her defense. It was champagne colored lace with an eggplant bow tied at the waist in the back. There were glitter flowers on the tulle skirt, which Quinn was positive was the main appeal to the girl. What little girl didn’t enjoy glitter?

"Well I need you to go change." There was no room for argument, but her face softened. "I know you like it, but it still needs to look nice and pretty at your recital tonight." Violet tapped her chin thoughtfully as she considered her mother’s words. She flashed a Rachelesque grin before departing the room. Rachel shook her head fondly.

Carson assumed a 'don't blame me' position as she held her hands up in defense. "Mama, it isn't my fault. I went to the bathroom before we went to wake up mommy, and then I came back out and there she was. We would've fought if I I had said something to her. You know how she is.” Quinn knew where Violet would’ve inherited that trait.

“Don’t give me that look Quinn.” Rachel snapped.

She blinked in surprise. “Rachel, you can’t stand there and tell me you don’t know where she learned those particular traits?”

“Excuse me! You don’t back down from an argument either. You like having your way too.”

There was no disagreeing with that. It never occurred to her how many similarities she shared with Rachel given that she was usually focused on all of their differences. They did have an awful habit of wanting things to be their way, striving for excellence at all times, and needing to be right at any cost.

In the corner of her eye, she watched as Carson took a step back. The girl knew that something was happening with her moms, she wasn’t sure if it was one of their disagreements or their mushy sessions. “Are you guys going to kiss now because that’s totally gross?”

Rachel’s lips twitched as she shared an amused look with Quinn. The other gi-woman turned towards Carson with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel never struck Quinn as an intimidating person in the past, but as she stared Carson down, she had the look all children feared. "Carson, first of all, you’re not in trouble. You’re sister can be hard at listening and does what she wants. You’re not responsible for her actions. Secondly, kissing is not gross. You’re going to like it one day.”

Carson regarded her mother neutrally. it was impressive that she could maintain such an impassive expression for so long. “i’ll remind you of that when I get in trouble again. Also kissing is yucky. I don’t think I’ll ever like it, but whatever.”

Rachel's attention finally shifted back to Quinn and it made her wish she had stayed focused on their dream daughter. She had the classic Rachel Berry pissed face with narrowed eyes and lips pressed tightly together. "Hey, breakfast is ready and there's bacon."

Carson mimed throwing up behind her mother's back causing Quinn to chuckle. "Go wash your hands honey." The girl froze. "Eyes in the back of my head sweetheart. Now get on.”

The girl pouted and followed after her sister. Quinn was still sitting on the bed as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. The last thing she remembered was heading back to Puck's house and then it was all blank. Things were occurring too fast for her to catch up.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes appraising Rachel. She definitely wasn’t fifteen years old anymore. Her face had thinned and matured considerably. There were deeper laugh lines around her mouth. Her hair was styled different. The layers were gone and it was all one length, reaching to just below her shoulders.

It wasn’t her appearance either. It was the way this older Rachel carried herself. She was at ease with herself, which the fifteen year older version had yet to achieve. She put up a good front, but observing this other woman put it all into perspective for her. Rachel was simply like the rest of them.

Rachel frowned the longer Quinn remained silent. "Are you okay Quinn?" She pressed a warm hand to Quinn's forehead. Her eyes were filled with a deep heaviness.

It made her feel uncomfortable as Rachel had never really looked at her that way. At least, she didn’t think she had. It was hard to tell.

Quinn scrambled to find the right words, but nothing came to mind. At this point, she had a good idea as to what was happening to her. She had seen these type of movies about a million times. She couldn't spout off at the mouth about not being this Quinn and knowing what she was doing here. No one would believe her. It sounded insane to her and she was living it. ”Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache." Rachel caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers, and Quinn unconsciously leaned into her touch. Her hand was warm, soft, and it was comforting. She felt loved.

"Do you want breakfast? If not I can bring you some aspirin for the headache and you can go back to sleep." Her fingers continued to stroke Quinn's face, not ceasing in their movements.

Quinn relished in the closeness of another human. Never before had she felt so much intimacy from a simple touch. It was the type of closeness she craved, but failed to find with Finn. "No it's fine. I'll take some aspirin, but I'm definitely hungry."

Rachel smiled unsurely, but her hands slid from Quinn's face. She stepped back, the closeness too much for her at the moment.

"I better go before the girls end up fighting, or worse we have one child again." She quickly exited the room without a backwards glance at Quinn.

Quinn was having a hard time comprehending the situation. She was a wife and mother for starters. There were people dependent upon her for everything. Quiet murmurs filled the hall as Rachel ushered their children down the stairs. She had children. She had living, breathing human beings that relied on her and Rachel for all of their needs.

She waited until their footsteps faded into the background before getting out of bed. This was her opportunity to investigate a little without appearing suspicious.

As her eyes roamed around the room, her suspicions about the nature of her relationship with Rachel were confirmed. There was co-habitation happening as she noticed there were distinct sides of the room. As she peered closer at Rachel’s nightstand, she caught sight of a biography about some Broadway person marked with post-it notes. Rachel was meticulous. She regularly marked up her books.

There was an iPad, but it looked different than the ones she had seen advertised. The release date wasn’t for a few months yet, but here she was holding one. She set it back down and the screen blinked to life.

Quinn gasped at the picture displayed. It was a picture of her and Rachel kissing, while holding their daughters. She hated how much she wanted it. She didn’t even like girls. She was straight.

As her gaze swiveled around, she realized how the room was perfectly balanced between their two individual styles. It was classy, simple, and a little girly all at once. There was a vanity littered with items that belonged to Rachel. Playbills hung in the corners of the mirror with a few pictures with people appeared to be Santana, Kurt, some unknown guy, and herself in front of a theater. There were baby pictures she assumed were their daughters.

There was a mini organizer filled with meticulously organized make-up. The brushes were clean. There wasn’t a speck of make-up dirtying the vanity either.

The dresser was filled to the brim with clothes, although it appeared their clothes were mixed in together. There were drawers filled with their individual clothes, but it seemed they easily shared space. The furniture was a dark wood contrasting nicely with the light blue ofthe walls. The duvet set was white with grey accent pillows and a light blue throw blanket.

Hung above the bed was a portrait of a real family. It wasn’t stiff and staged like the family photos of her youth. There was life in the little family and she found herself yearning for it. Violet appeared to be a toddler and even Carson was so much younger. She gazed adoringly at her younger sister. Her cheeks were round and her curls shorter than they were now. Her hair was several shades light then too.

What actually captured her attention was how she and Rachel stared at their children as if they were the center of the universe. The feeling was foreign to her. While she cared for her unborn daughter, she couldn’t bring herself to love the baby. She knew she couldn’t keep the baby, and it was easier to remain detached.

Quinn had only seen photos like these in her friends' homes, never her own. The thought produced a bitter taste on her tongue. The picture on the wall was what a family should look like. They weren't dressed in expensive clothes, their smiles nearly took over their faces, and their eyes shone brightly. They were a family, the one she wished for as a child when her parents fought, her mother drank, and her father paraded them around like trophies.

There were pictures all over the room displaying the family. It was like a shrine to their family and life together. The sight warmed her insides. The picture that put a halt in her browsing was a picture of Rachel and Quinn on their wedding day. Neither could've been older than twenty, and between them was a young Carson.

Her hands moved to her flat stomach as her brain finally connected the dots. She had decided to forego naming her unborn daughter to prevent herself from being too attached. A name meant she was actually in there, not that Quinn didn’t know that. It had just been easier to stay neutral. Finn and Puck had both wanted to keep her.

With a name, her daughter had a face. She had a personality and was an actual person, not a concept anymore. Carson Sophia Fabray wasn’t some faceless blob. She was her baby. She had helped creating something so amazing and unbelievable.

Carson was held between her two mothers as they posed. Quinn noticed immediately that she nor her daughter looked at the camera instead they were staring in awe at Rachel. It was as if she was the sun, they were revolving around and filled their world with endless light. It was odd for her to recognize such expressive emotions on her face as she had long ago perfected a mask to conceal her feelings. She was taught never to show people what she was feeling as it was weakness that could be used against her.

Laughter caused her head to snap in the direction of the door. It took her a moment to realize that at least ten minutes had passed since she told Rachel she would be down for breakfast. She halted her explorative activities in favor of food. The powerful aroma of bacon overwhelmed her nose, and her stomach grumbled in response.

As she exited the bedroom, her bedroom (still surreal), she was in a hallway with pictures lining the walls on both sides. There were baby pictures, pictures at Disney World, the beach, with grandparents. She faltered as her eyes caught sight of a photo of her mother with her children. As far as she knew, her mother still believed that homosexuality was a sin. Where was her father then? Did he still believe that as well? What year was it anyway?

It was disorienting to see her mother smiling with her grandchildren. All three of them were covered in flour. It was a sight she had never seen as her mother was conscientious about her appearance. Her make-up and hair were always flawless, her clothes pressed, her fake smile in place for the world. Yet, in the picture she looked as if there was nowhere else she would rather be. She had an honest to goodness smile on her face.

There were more pictures of she and Rachel as a couple. One particular picture stopped her in her tracks. It was obviously the day Carson was born. The Quinn in the picture didn't look any different from how she appeared prior to this whole future thing. Rachel smiled down at the baby. She was dressed in a gold and black dress, if Quinn had to guess, it was a performance costume for Glee. Her due date was right around Regionals. so it made sense.

There was love and adoration in both of their eyes. They already looked like a family.

_~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~_

She followed the uncontrollable giggling into the kitchen. Her family was gathered around the island. Both girls were covered in sticky syrup, Violet admittedly worse than her sister. Carson mocked her sister as she mimicked every word and sound out of the little girl's mouth. "Slurp," she jeered, her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, accustomed to this display. "Cars, be nice to her. She's only four." She chided in that calm motherly tone.

"So?" Carson retorted petulantly. "I didn't do that when I was four."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow as she stared down her daughter. Carson for her part was smart enough to avert her eyes and abort this line of defense. "Yes, I remember an incident where you spilled your bowl of cereal all over the floor. We literally only moved in a week before, and there was suddenly a chip in our wooden floors where the bowl left a mark."

Quinn had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She saw a lot of herself in Caron, but hoped her impression of the girl was correct. She hoped she talked to her moms instead of doing whatever she wanted, not thinking about consequences and not trusting any of the adult figures in her life.

As she glanced around, it finally occurred to her that the house was decorated for the holidays. There were festive bowls around the kitchen, mistletoe hung in the doorway, she could see the tree in the living room. It explained the lights lining the railing.

Quinn hopped onto a stool. Rachel set a plate in front of her. "Mama, I don't know why you make her bacon when it goes against our religion."

"Well mommy isn't Jewish, she doesn't have to eat kosher. She can eat whatever she wants basically. Besides," she poked Carson’s nose, "It makes her happy." Carson rolled her eyes.

She frowned thoughtfully at her mother. "I thought people don't do nice things for other people when they're mad at them." Rachel shushed her daughter with a single glare.

"Thanks Rachel," she told the brunette, a small smile on her lips. Puck's mom wouldn't even dare to attempt purchasing pork, let alone cooking it. Quinn knew that Rachel's religion was important to her and she took her veganism seriously. However, she was beginning to think she was missing something significant regarding her supposed wife.

Rachel clapped her hands together, rather loudly causing all of the occupants to jump at the sudden noise. "Okay girls, I need you guys to go get ready. Uncle Kurt is coming by to take you guys out for the day." Both girls cheered loudly as they hopped off the stools and ran upstairs.

Quinn watched as her- her wife? As Rachel sighed in annoyance. "I've repeatedly told them not to jump down or run in the house. We don't need another emergency room visit." Her eyes widened in alarm. Emergency room visits were rather serious and nothing to take lightly. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, almost dismissively. "Oh well, maybe that'll teach them. Carson learned quickly not to climb trees after she broke her arm in second grade and could go to her ice skating lessons." The brunette shook her head. "I better go make sure they are actually getting ready." She pecked Quinn on the cheek before freezing and then hurriedly leaving the room.

Just who was this Rachel Berry? She assumed that she knew exactly who she was, but did she?

She finished up her breakfast and rinsed the plate off in the sink. As she glanced around the kitchen, she could tell some years had certainly passed since 2009. For instance, all of the appliances looked far more complicated than what was around in her time. Quinn doubted if she would be able use them with reading the manual from cover to cover.

For the first time since she woke up, Quinn realized she had no idea where she was, not only chronologically but geographically. She knew that Rachel would never live in Ohio. Neither would she for that matter, so did that mean they lived in New York? While it was something she only considered in her wildest dreams, a part of her wanted this to be reality.

Other questions manifested in her brain as she thought about all of the implications of their location. Was Puck involved? How did this all happen? Did she go to college?

"Quinn?" Rachel called out. There was definitely something off about her.

She slowly turned with her hands resting on the sink, her insides jittery. "Yea?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Did you need anything from the store? I'm going after Kurt picks up the girls." Rachel barely glanced up from whatever it was on her wrist.

"Uh n-no," she stumbled a bit over her words, caught off guard by Rachel's question. It was likely a normal question for the two of them, but it reminded Quinn no one had asked what she wanted in months.

Her wife glanced up at her and shot her a smile before leaving the room. Before today, Quinn would've never considered the idea of having romantic feelings toward Rachel, yet here she found herself with butterflies in her stomach at just the mention of Rachel's name. Being in close proximity was torturous in a good way, and she found herself questioning if she hadn’t been lying to herself all of these years.

The day was turning into something she would've never expected in a million years because the possibility seemed unimaginable to her. She was in a place where people loved her, she had her mother, and she got out of Lima. It was inconceivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know down below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I suck, but I'm going to do better.

"Kurt is here." A disembodied voice announced. Quinn searched the room, trying to find the source but to no avail. It must be the doorbell she assumed. For someone from the year 2009, the technology was something out of a futuristic film. AI programs weren’t available for just anyone in her time and were far from commercialized. The whole future was unexpected and she didn’t know what to do about any of it.

Seeing as no one was going to answer it, Quinn moved from her position against the counter to answer the door. She pulled it open to reveal an older Kurt. Her eyes subtly and quickly raked over his form as she tried to reconstruct her image of him. He wasn’t the same teen boy who she convinced to give Rachel a makeover in an attempt to distract Finn for a few days. He had grown physically with his chest and arms filling out his shirt. His hair looked different from the style he had in her time and while there weren’t wrinkles, his face was older. There was something in his eyes that spoke of experiences he had faced that his younger counterpart hadn’t. He was closer to thirty than twenty.

"Quinn," he greeted her coolly. She supposed the thinly veiled anger at her had something to do with why Rachel was mad at her, although it was odd as Rachel and Kurt were the furthest thing from friends in 2009. "Are the girls ready?" He glanced down at some contraption on his wrist.

If she had to take a guess, it was what Rachel was looking at on her wrist earlier. "Rachel went to check on their progress. Come in," she waved him inside and he breezed past her. "How are you?" The manners instilled in her from a young age weren’t something she could suppress. She was taught from a young age how a polite greeting could open many doors.

"I would be better if my best friend wasn't upset." It was an obvious dig at her. His face softened as he stared at her. “Look just talk and explain things to her because the two of you are normally very good at that sort of thing, which is why we were caught off guard.”

She frowned. _What could she have done?_ From the sound of things, she disregarded her marriage and did something without consulting Rachel. If there was anything she gained from observing her parents’ marriage was that secrets and lies even by omission destroyed the sanctity of marriage. ”Yes, well I have to get dressed. I'm sure they'll be down soon enough." Her face was a mask as she concealed her hurt feelings. While she and Kurt were obviously not friends in the past, he had never spoken to her like that, not even when she was a bully and part of the social class that constantly picked on students without support like Kurt and Rachel.

Quinn paused outside of Carson's room. The only reason she knew it was the girl's room was because of the turquoise initials on the door. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on a private conversation, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Mama, I don't get it though. Why are you being nice to her? Last night you guys were yelling and arguing. I know it has something to do with that guy that showed up at the party." Carson’s voice tinged with anger as she addressed her mother.

She heard someone sigh, probably Rachel. "Baby, it's just grown-up business. Mommy did something without telling me about it. We are in a disagreement, but that doesn’t affect how we feel about you or your sister, nor does it mean we are divorcing.”

"But I heard how sad you were and you were crying. I don't want to be taken away from you." The girl cried, her voice cracking.

She heard shuffling. "Sweetheart, no one is going to take you away. I promise."

"But I heard you guys fighting."

"Carson, it was an adult conversation. You're only eleven. I know you don't understand what's happening, but that's not for you to worry about. It's my job as your parent to make sure you stay a kid. This is something mommy and I have to work out." Rachel tried to reassure their daughter as best she could. “Kids need to worry about getting good grades and annoying their siblings and having fun. Leave the adult stuff for the adults, okay?”

There was some sniffling. "I've never heard you guys fight before. Normally you're all kissy and gross." Quinn imagined the girl scrunching up her nose. "Violet didn't hear anything though. She was asleep. I checked. I didn't want her to wake up and get upset."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it. I promise there won't be anymore yelling while you and your sister are here. Did it scare you?" Quinn thickly swallowed as it was hitting her that Rachel was a mother. She wasn't someone thrust into this like Quinn and had grown into the role. In her mind, she was fifteen years old. What did she know about being a parent? What did know about being in her late twenties. She swallowed thickly. Physically, she was twenty-seven, nearly twenty-eight.

"No, I was just worried."

"Don't be, come on your Uncle Kurt should be here." Quinn scampered to her bedroom as soon as she heard footsteps on the side of the door. She didn't want them to know she was listening in on their conversation. They had given her a lot to think about.

_~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~_

She was home alone. Rachel went out to do some last minute holiday shopping, and Kurt and the girls had gone off somewhere for a day together. That left her to her own devices, which she didn’t mind all that much. Quinn had been alone long before her parents kicked her out.

In a way, she welcomed it. It was a feeling she knew. It was there to slither its’ way back into her life at a moment’s notice. She worried it would never fully disappear and some part of her would remain alone.

It was the perfect time to explore the house without anyone around to question why didn’t know her way around the property. She could also use the opportunity to dig around for clues and solve the mystery of her future self’s problems. The bedroom didn't hold any answers beyond the fact they were typically a very happy family who spent a lot of time together if all the family pictures counted for anything. Also that she and Rachel seemed to cohabit the same space without any difficulties. Her mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around the whole situation. While the idea of being married to Rachel wasn't unappealing, it still baffled her as to how it could happen.

There were five bedrooms upstairs. Two of them were guest rooms so Quinn decided to venture downstairs to explore and discover. Surely they had an office of some sort. The house was bigger than she first thought. It was an open floor space so the kitchen and living room occupied a large space. All of the kitchen appliances were stainless steel and expensive looking. There were also lots of windows, allowing in faint, winter sunlight.

It was then that realized their house was surrounded by bare trees, the leaves having already shed. Just where the hell were they living? Seeing all the property around the house made her realize she probably didn't want to know how much the house cost, then again the subtle displays of wealth she had seen were indicative enough of their status. It made her dizzy just thinking about it. At fifteen, she lived in a basement after getting kicked out of her parents’ and then Finn’s homes. The only clothes she had were the ones she managed to pack in the time provided to her.

She used the school’s computers to write her English papers or went to the public library. She didn’t have a single dollar to her name and relied on the generosity of others to get by. It was surreal to bear witness to her success. For so long, she kept those feelings that made her different buried inside and put on a facade for the rest of the world. She pretended to be the girl and daughter her parents desired, aware the whole time it was never and could never be the real her. Quinn resigned herself at thirteen to living the remainder of her life the way her parents planned as opposed to what she wanted for herself.

She was coming to grips with the fact that things had turned out far better than she could have hoped. They were going to improve. She had to wait.

She finally found the office. It was obvious it was shared between herself and Rachel with their distinct sides. One wall was a bookcase, with books and little trinkets lining each shelf. There were more pictures in the room, but the one that drew her attention the most was her holding… was that an Oscar? She glanced around the room until she saw the glass case with several different awards. She stared reverently at the award. Hesitant to approach it as if it were mocking her. None of this could be real. How could someone whose life was a disaster and living nightmare become this confident, successful, talented woman? It didn’t fit with the narrative she created for herself.

She read the plaque. It was for Best Director. Quinn knew that in her time, which was just over a decade, women hardly if ever were recognized for their work behind the scenes especially, females as young as her. It was a difficult profession to get into with all of the barriers blocking them.

As she ruminated over her future career, the pieces making up the mosaic of her life fit. She knew that after high school, she really wouldn't want to be in the spotlight after all it cost her. It wasn't her thing. She preferred the anonymity associated with people behind the lens and capturing the magic of the human condition. She preferred storytelling versus being the one to act it out. As the director, she could make all of those stories in her head come to life.

She glanced between the two desks, and it was easy to determine which one was hers. Hers was slightly messy, but just messy enough where she could still find her things and have some organization. She took a hesitant seat at her desk as her eyes roamed over the room. This was hers, well hers and Rachel’s. They built this.

There was a lot of paperwork, stacked neatly, she suspected it was stuff about upcoming projects, leaving the papers as they were for fear of messing up anything. There was a photograph of the family from Halloween. Violet was dressed as a ballerina, while Carson was a vampire. Her make-up was impeccable and kind of scary. Quinn definitely didn't trust that look on the girl's face. Something told her, she probably scared the shit out of her sister after that picture.

Quinn shifted her focus to the open laptop. It resembled a basic MacBook, however there were some notable differences from what she was familiar with in 2009. There was a touch bar and instead of asking for a password, it asked her for Touch ID. She frowned and looked down at the keyboard. There was a button for her fingerprint and shrugged. It wouldn’t hurt and it wasn’t as if she knew herself in the future to guess at her password.

It was likely related to a significant date, but she didn’t have it in her to go looking for that.

She pressed her finger into the space. Immediately she was logged on. Windows popped up that weren’t closed when she last logged off. Her email was one of them. She decided to snoop because people's emails usually held a lot of answers as to their recent activities. If she could discern anything about her current life, it would be from her email.

There were several emails exchanged between herself and someone called NP94 . She clicked open the last one, revealing a thread that went back a few weeks.

_To: NP94_

_From: QandRFabray_

_Subject: I can't_

_Look I get it, but I can't have my wife pissed at me. You haven't been involved ever. I get you want a place, but those are big words from someone who hasn’t done anything. You kept telling me you were going to get it together and you didn’t._

_I waited far too long for you to get your act straight and do the right thing, but you kept fucking up. You plundered all of the opportunities I offered. You missed supervised visitations and stopped contacting me altogether. You claim you want to know her, yet when it is time to show up, you aren’t there. I don’t have time for someone who could hurt my daughter. She is eleven years old and doesn’t deserve to have a flake in her life._

_I needed you twelve years ago when I was pregnant. I needed you when I was up all night with a cranky baby and contemplating dropping out of school in order to take care of her because I was struggling to complete my school work. You were too busy screwing around and failing out of school without the responsibilities of raising a child. You went to juvie for stealing an ATM instead of trying to provide. I got an after school job that I balanced with junior and senior year and my daughter._

_So if you want to feed me a sob story about how your life has turned out, I don’t want to hear it. While you’ve lived a life without responsibility, I was a mother. I was a student._

_-Quinn_

_To: QandRFabray_

_From: NP94_

_Subject: Are you serious with that name?_

_Don’t feed me that crock of shit. I tried. Sure, I did some dumb shit back in the day, but I always wanted to know her. You took advantage of a weak moment and I signed over my rights. I am still her father. I am half of her. I deserve to know her._

_-NP_

_To: NP94_

_From: QandRFabray_

_Subject: No promises_

_I can't promise you anything. I’ve been disappointed to many times by expecting you to rise to the occasion. You tell me what I want to hear and time and again prove that is nothing but fancy coated lies dressed up like promises._

_I didn’t take advantage of you. I asked. At that point, all I would have had to do to get your rights terminated was go to court. You abandoned her. You never paid child support. It wasn’t as if I hid her from you._

_You don’t get to call yourself her father or parent because you contributed some DNA twelve years ago. Making a baby is surprisingly simple, but being a parent, worrying for your child, taking care of their well-being, that is something else. We had sex, once I might add, when I was intoxicated and insecure, and you took advantage. Let’s call a spade a spade._

_I’m going to give you one last chance, not that you fucking deserve for being a deadbeat like your own dad. I don’t want her to come to me in the future asking why she wasn’t good enough for you._

_-Quinn_

Quinn surmised from the emails just who it was future Quinn was messaging. Her emails were fairly informative of what parenting or lack of parenting a child with Puck entailed. She wasn’t shocked to read he had no involvement, despite his claims of being there for her and their unborn daughter. Puck was driven by his whims and raising a child wasn’t on his list of things to do in high school. And had he seriously tried to steal an ATM? She had wanted to believe him when he promised to change, but something told her, he would inevitably disappoint her. Why should she expect him to stick around when her own parents didn’t?

_To: QandRFabray_

_From: Noah Puckerman_

_Subject: That's crap_

_She's my daughter. That's my blood flowing through her veins. Rachel has nothing to do with this. This is all your fault. I'm sure you guys told her I was some deadbeat or whatever. I'm not my father. I'm going to take you to court because you can't do this. I've seen her, and that's just not enough for me. I hate hearing her call Rachel her mother. She's not. We are her parents. I don't care about your fancy lawyers, this is bullshit. You cannot legally keep me from her. I am her father. I have rights._

_-Noah_

_To: Noah Puckerman_

_From: QandRFabray_

_Subject: You don't have the right_

_You don't have any rights to her. Or did you forget that? You signed them away. I'd like you to try and take us to court. I was being kind in letting you see her, but Carson is not your daughter. You weren’t there when she broke her arm when she was six. You weren’t there when she was eight and had her tonsils taken out. You were never there. What makes now different than eleven years ago?_

_We wouldn’t tell her you were a deadbeat. That isn’t how we operate. It would hurt her in the end to know what a disappointment you are as a father and how you refused to make any kind of effort. All we told her was that there was a guy in high school who helped me make her and that in the end, he wasn’t ready to be a dad._

_She is a person, not a toy. You can’t shelve her for a time and then decide you want her. It doesn’t work like that. She has feelings and thoughts, and she has never once asked me about having a dad. Newsflash asshole but families aren’t just a mother and father, or have you forgotten Rachel? I can almost sympathize with your position as I couldn’t imagine missing out on all of those years of her life, however I would eventually come to the conclusion that I have no right to disrupt her life. You don’t get to come in and uproot everything has known because you’re unhappy with the way things turned out._

_Carson is an eleven year old girl. She is in the sixth grade. She takes ballet. She plays soccer. She does fine in school. She is happy. Isn’t that what you want for her?_

_You have no rights. When you signed those papers, you signed them away. You keep telling me how this is all bullshit, no what you’re doing is bullshit. I’ve kept records. I can prove that you were in fact a shitty, absentee father. You didn’t even attend her first birthday because of some woman and her pool. How does that sound for father of the year? I would think twice before pursuing legal action. You won’t like the end result and that’s without the involvement of my ‘fancy’ lawyers._

_-Quinn Fabray_

The email was sent yesterday morning, which explained the fight they had last night. Quinn probably had to confess to Rachel what Puck- Noah, whatever the hell he called himself these days, was planning to do.

She felt tears spring to her eyes every time he dismissed Rachel as Carson's parent. Her heart hurt for her daughter. Noah had told her over and over that things would be different that he would support them the way his father never did and what did she get for believing him? She was rewarded with the threat of the court system, dragging her family through unnecessary drama because Noah refused to accept reality. Carson had two loving parents. She had a full life. If Noah had made a real effort to be part of her life, she doesn’t think she would have an issue, but from all that she read, he barely tried.

At times, it was as if she were merely a trophy to him, a way to prove he had bested Finn at something. Prior to Glee club, they were all the most popular people in school with her and Finn taking the spot as the school’s power couple. She ignored the way Puck’s eyes lingered on her, or how he made little comments when Finn wasn’t around to hear. Mercedes had even shared with her how jealous he was that everyone rallied around her and Finn when he was the baby’s father. It baffled her.

He also had been in and out of juvie starting in middle school from what she heard from kids in the halls. He was never serious about school. He didn't even have a steady job, yet somehow he was going to help her raise a kid. He stole money from the bake sale after putting an illegal substance in the brownies, and only gave it back when she made him. He missed every single appointment for the baby. He let his mother treat her like crap, and once called her a shiksa himself. He had no interest in her once he got what he wanted. She felt stupid for believing that for once in her life, she was worth changing for and she would be damned if Carson was made to feel like that.

She wondered when Rachel came into the picture. It was unclear how long they had been together, only that she was legally Carson’s mother.

_~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~JaSW~~~~~_

It was around two that afternoon that she got a call on her weird wristwatch/phone contraption thingy. She managed to figure out how to answer it. "Hello?" She answered uncertainly.

"Hey dumbass," she rolled her eyes. "Is the missus still pissed?"

"Yes Santana, she is still angry with me." She rubbed her temples, exhausted by this conversation already. This day was getting longer by the minute.

"Good, you totally deserve it. I can't believe you would invite that piss ant. What has he done besides knock you up and then never stepping up to take care of Carson? Rachel was there, and at the time she didn't have to be. I don't understand what has gotten into you." Neither did Quinn. From her tone, Quinn gathered that Santana agreed with Rachel. That was definitely a turn of events. Santana never liked the brunette, but this was the future she reminded herself. People change and there were twelve years she was missing.

She huffed. "Look I don't know what I was thinking." That was the truth at least. "But now I've got that asshat threatening to sue for custody. He's not even going for visitation, he's skipping right to custody. He doesn't know her, and she doesn't know him." It angered her to think that he would actually uproot a little girl from her entire life without a care for anyone except himself. It was the very definition of selfish. As a parent, it was their job to put the needs of the child before their own. She was learning this as her pregnancy progressed. Her body wasn't her own anymore. She had someone that relied on her to eat right and get proper sleep. Puck however still hadn't grasped the concept and continued to do what he had always done.

"I already told you yesterday, I would help in any way I could. We aren't going to let him get custody let alone see her. Carson has never shown an interest in knowing her sperm donor. And the asshole has demonstrated in the past that he's not suitable to take care of a kid. He won't win." Quinn knew when they were teenagers that Santana wanted to be a lawyer. Apparently, she had done it. She loved arguing and winning, what better way to do both than to be a lawyer. "Where is the fam?"

"Out," she said curtly. She didn't feel as if it were any of the Latina's business.

"Ouch," Santana muttered. "I've never known you guys to fight ever. You definitely screwed up, but we are going to fix this." Her best friend promised. She was starting to wonder though how two people as passionate and stubborn as her and Rachel never fought. They constantly pushed each other’s buttons.

"I hope." Quinn didn't want her future self's life to implode because she wanted to give Puck one last chance. How could he seriously do that to someone he claimed to love? The honorable thing would be to gracefully bow out, but when had Puck ever done the honorable thing. "I gotta go. I think the girls are back."

She was right. Both of her daughters stalked back into the house. Violet’s lips were set in an adorable pout as she glared at her sister. "What's going on?" She shot a look to Kurt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They wanted to go home. I thought they were having fun." He was not helpful.

"Uh well thanks for spending time with them. I'll talk to them and get to the bottom of whatever this is." She gestured to the two girls, shedding their winter layers.

Kurt bid them all goodbye, but not before glaring at Quinn one last time. She rubbed a hand over her face. When the hell did Kurt become Rachel's best friend? In 2009, they were competing for Finn’s affections with Rachel coming out on top because Finn wasn’t into guys.

Neither girl picked up their coats, gloves, etc. as they attempted to go upstairs. "Hold it," she called. She might not technically be their mother, but she would be remiss if she didn't hold them accountable for their belongings like her mother did when she was young. "Is that where your coats go?” Their cheeks were a little pink as they ducked their heads simultaneously. "So what are you going to do?"

"Pick them up?" Violet said, though it came out more like a question. Carson shook her head in disgust at her sister. She then shoved her sister as she trailed down three steps. She angrily grabbed her stuff and then stomped up the stairs. "Aren't you going to yell at her? Is she in trouble?" Violet was the definition of a younger sibling. She instigated in the hopes of watching her sister get into trouble.

"Go to your room," she said, pointing at the stairs.

The girl's smile fell as she glared at her mother. "You're mean. No wonder mama is mad at you." She trudged up the stairs with slumped shoulders.

Not only was her wife mad at her, but now her children were too. Whoever or whatever sent her here should've given her a manual or something. How was she supposed to figure out this mess without some help? Older Quinn had made some not so sound decisions as of late, but she didn’t have all the pieces making up the last decade of her life.

She slid down the wall and buried her head in her knees. No one had asked her permission before they whisked her off into this almost fairytale like life. Would she still choose this when she goes back to her life in a dank basement? She knew the answer in her mind.

“Mommy?" Violet hesitated at the top of the stairs, crossing her legs as she shifted uncomfortably.

Quinn blinked back her tears, wiping aggressively to hide the evidence. "Are you okay?" Her lower lip trembled at the sight of her mother crying. "Are you crying cause of what I said? I'm sorry."

Quinn heard the sincerity in the little girl's voice, but she also saw the apology written into the contours of her face and shining in her eyes. “It's fine Violet. It wasn’t you.”

Violet took her time coming down the stairs before plopping beside Quinn. She stretched out her tiny legs. Quinn marveled at the small creature. She didn’t have much experience with kids outside of Terri’s sister’s little monsters. But here was a tiny human that loved her. Violet scooted closer until her head was leaning on Quinn’s bicep.

"I know mama is mad, but she'll forgive you. Carson always forgives me. I forgive her too sometimes." She stage whispered. Quinn chuckled at the little girl’s attempt at whispering.

"I'm not really crying because of you. I mean that did hurt my feelings." Violet may not be her child for several years into her future, but it still hurt. "But you are entitled to your feelings." The girl crinkled her brow. "Entitled means you think you deserve something. You're allowed to be mad, but it's not nice to yell at others. Do you want to tell me what happened with you and Carson today?" She definitely had this parent thing down.

The little brunette frowned as she glanced up at her mother. She placed her elbows on her knees and let out a long sigh. "Uncle Kurt took us ice skating in the city. Carson said I was a baby. I fell and hurted my knee. She said only babies cry when they fall. So I pushed her. She cried too." She added with a smirk.

Quinn could admit that she was a bit out of her depth with this one. Both siblings were wrong, but was it really her place to punish them for their wrongdoings? "Do you think that was nice?"

Violet lowered her head so she was looking at her hands. "No, but she's always mean to me."

"Don't sink yourself to her level. If she wants to be mean then you come to me or mama." It was something her mother used to tell her when she was a kid. She retaliated against her older sister, which usually ended with both of them in trouble in the end. "I used to get back at my sister when I was your age. Frannie had once cut off the hair of my favorite doll. So as payback I cut off pieces of her hair when she was sleeping." Violet covered her mouth with her impossibly tiny hands as she tried to hide her giggles. Her little shoulders shook forcefully. "My mom punished both of us after she found out the whole story. I know telling your parents doesn't seem like much, but I think it's better to not get in trouble, don't you?"

She cast her eyes down and her lips pinched together. It dawned on her that she was in trouble for her actions. She was anxious about her punishment. "I'm in trouble?" She asked in a small voice.

Quinn tapped her nose. "What do you think?"

The girl lifted her shoulders in a defeated gesture. "I didn't mean it. I'll say sorry."

"Sorry would be a good start, but punishments are more about what you can learn. It makes you think about the consequences the next time you want to do something naughty." Quinn decided to go easy on the girl since she fessed up. "You are to stay in your room. But you aren't allowed to play or read. You have to sit there and think about what you did, and what you could have done instead of pushing your sister. There will also be no dessert for you for a whole week."

Violet's jaw dropped. "But why can't I have timeout?" Quinn concealed her smile. It was telling if a child would rather have their normal punishment than the one they were assigned. Quinn remembered attempting to bargain with her own mother many a time to get out of a harsher punishment.

"I think it's time to change up your punishments. You're almost five. You can't expect a timeout for every bad thing you do anymore. You're old enough to understand that actions have consequences. Now do as I asked please."

She groaned, but went upstairs without another word. She accepted her fate.

Quinn was beginning to understand this whole parenting business, at least from an amateur standpoint. She convinced herself that she wouldn't be able to raise a baby. Everyone had told her so. Her parents, Finn's mother, Terri Schuester, even Puck's mother didn't think she was capable of raising a child without undoubtedly screwing it up. Yet, here were two humans that were just fine after years with her.

As she looked at all the pictures, she knew she hadn't screwed them up. They were perfectly happy and normal children. They were well adjusted, and fought like any set of siblings would. Most of all they loved her and were affectionate. Love was something that was said in her house, but there was no real meaning behind it. They were empty words her father used to say. As she grew older, she felt it emanating from him less and less as her accomplishments and image came to mean more to him than her.

The blonde pushed herself off the ground, a few joints cracking in the process. While she had talked to Violet about her behavior, there was still Carson to contend with about her behavior. Rachel wasn't home to take the lead, and it was up to her to deal with this. She apparently had screwed up enough already. Quinn had a feeling Carson wasn't really mad at her little sister. It was definitely time fix her future self's mistakes before she lost everything. She may not be sure of how it all happened, but she was certain of one thing. She would never recover from the loss of losing another family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 14 chapters overall in this little story and I just have to edit all of them. They are turning out longer than their original versions, but oh well. What can you do?


	4. Chapter 4

She approached the door with a fair amount of caution. Tweens weren’t her field of expertise, and she had just escaped from that mental minefield a few years ago. Her pre-teen self wasn’t anywhere near as confident and bold as her daughter, and had parents who weren’t attentive to her needs or desires. So, she was flying blind so to speak. She at least knew a thing or two about insecurity and living with siblings, although she did come from the perspective of a younger sibling.

With a fair amount of hesitance, Quinn lifted her fist to gently knock on Carson’s door. She respected the girl’s privacy, which was why had stayed in the hall instead of barging into her bedroom. She had struggled maintaining her own when she lived with her parents. It was harder after she discovered she was pregnant. She tried not to be too obvious in her preference for looser clothing and she hadn’t change her dietary practices for fear of detection.

"Come in," Carson called out. Quinn wasn't sure what she was expecting when she entered the girl's room, but it was definitely not this. One wall was painted a sea green with the rest a pristine white. The room reminded her of going to the beach, and she thought that was perhaps the inspiration. Carson went for an understated room and it reminded Quinn of the room she left behind at her parents’.

The walls were covered with quotes that were from books Quinn read herself as a child. She had shelves lining her walls with trophies and a plethora of books, ranging in genres. She noticed the little soccer figurines on top of the trophies. There were a few dance trophies and some tiaras. There was a bulletin board with pictures depicting her family and friends. Overall, it was a tidy space, but held the essence of Carson.

Carson barely glanced up at her mother. She was busy playing. "Yes?"

"You may be mad at me, but I will not tolerate disrespect." It was a line her mother used to tell her and her sister. Carson was toeing a dangerous line. She hadn’t considered when she would be on the opposite end of this conversation. The reality was intimidating.

The young girl raised her eyes and met Quinn’s directly. "Yeah, well I guess we're both going to be disappointed aren't we?"

Quinn clenched her fists. Her daughter had inherited some of the worst parts of her personality, perhaps it was what her mother meant when she said it would all come back on her one day. Seeing the the defiant expression reflecting back at her like a mirror, she regretted how she spoke to her mother and disregarded her in favor of pleasing her father.

"You are about one more smart comment away from being grounded for two weeks." The girl sat up immediately, her face morphing into one of contrition as she assessed whether her mother was serious about enforcing a punishment. She had been warned about her insolence in the past and didn’t want to spend the remainder of her break grounded.

The girl glared at her incredulously. "That's not fair." Carson whined,bottom lip jutting out. "I didn't do anything." Quinn found herself empathising with her mother regarding her treatment of her, often bordering on blatant disrespect. It was different when you were the one being disrespected.

"That is where I disagree. You are a child. Now we are going to talk, so sit up.” She took a seat on the girl's bed. It was a pretty big bed for such a small person.

"I don't know what there is to talk about." She crossed her arms over her chest petulantly.

Quinn took a deep breath. It had only been a few hours, and she was finding being a parent was exhausting and wasn’t at all how she imagined when she played house as a child. She supposed if she did keep her daughter, she would at least have a few years before she could talk back to her properly. ”Let’s start with what happened with your sister at the skating rink."

Carson scowled, dropping her eyes to her lap. "She fell. I wanted to go home. End of story. The end. Are we done?"

"No we are not done. Violet told me what happened." She wasn’t about to allow Carson to escape taking responsibility for her actions. It would send mixed messages if she chastised and punished one child and not the other.

Quinn watched as pink spread across her cheeks "Now you know I'm a cry baby."

The mother gently lifted her daughter's face. There was a lot of Quinn there, but she could see hints of Noah in Carson’s facial expressions. "Hey, there is no need to be mortified. You cried. I cry when I get a paper cut." Crying was normal. "However teasing your sister isn't nice. She's four years old and looks up to you." The girl dropped her head once more. "I know it sucks being seven years older than her, but you guys are going to need each other."

"Like when one of us does something bad, but we don't want to tell you or mama about it because we know we'll get in trouble?" Quinn nodded, although not really wanting to encourage that sort of behavior. Before Frannie left and never came back, they had a relationship like that. “I just-“ she huffed. “I- it’s difficult when you expect me to be this role model. I’m not perfect and I know I should set a good example, but it feels like a lot of pressure.”

As essentially an only child from eleven onwards, she knew something about the expectations of parents. After Frannie, her parents heaped attention on her, paid for dance and cosmetic surgery, and encouraged her to do everything to lift her social status. She couldn’t reflect poorly on them until she had. Then all bets were off. She was just a disappointment and no longer worth the time or the investment. It crushed her to realize how little her parents cared for her. She pleaded with her eyes as her mother stood outside of her bedroom, begging without her words for her mother to stop it, all the while, Judy stood there with a crumbled expression and folded arms. She watched as Quinn stuffed as much as she could into her duffle with the time allotted. She stayed silent as she trudged helplessly out of the house, tears coating her cheeks, and her chest heaving with sobs. She stood on the porch as Quinn climbed into the cab of Finn’s truck and they drove off.

“I’m sorry if you feel as if you have to be perfect. That isn’t who we want you to be. All I have ever wanted for you since I got over myself was for you to have a good life, the opposite of my own upbringing. I don’t expect perfection. My parents were tough and strict. They put religion and status above my welfare and kicked me out when I failed to live up to their expectations.”

Carson scooted closer, sliding her hand into Quinn’s. “Were you upset?”

“I was destroyed. My life was falling apart. Sophomore year was supposed to be my year. I was the youngest captain. I had a popular boyfriend who was the quarterback.”

“Then where did it go wrong?” Her brow furrowed and all Quinn saw was Rachel. She wondered how that worked.

“I made some poor decisions that are in no way your fault. I let my insecurity get the best of me and then wove a treacherous web of lies that hurt someone. I didn’t care that I was making them responsible for my problems and I was worried about what people would say if they discovered the truth.”

“That must’ve sucked. You tell me all the time that the only opinion that matters is mine.”

“It is. Confidence doesn’t come from other people. It comes from within. I basked in the attention of others whether it was the women at church who wanted to introduce me to their sons, or my parents who praised me. I preened like a proud peacock when people complimented me, but I was empty on the inside. Those compliments made me follow hollow because I didn’t feel good about myself.”

Carson leaned her head onto her mother’s shoulder, thinking over her words. “I get insecure sometimes, but most of the time I like who I am. You’ve taught me to be proud of who I am.”

Quinn was pleased her future self got over hang ups. Those imperfections plagued her and made her jealous. Rachel was particularly frustrating because she boldly strutted through the halls of McKinley. Quinn was too fearful to do that without the backing of a uniform, whereas someone like Rachel did it every single day, even if she found herself later coated in a cold slushy. Quinn frowned as she considered how their school never caught media attention for the blatant and specifically targeted bullying that occurred. She found herself ashamed now that she was on the other side and as she looked down at the girl cuddled into her side, she was horrified at the concept of someone doing the same to her.

She smoothed back Carson’s dark blonde hair. Her fingers got caught in the tangled ends. Carson laughed airily.

Quinn hadn’t forgotten the purpose of her visit. She did get a bit sidetracked, but she had a purpose. ”I want you to apologize to her, and then you are grounded for a week." Her tone was firm and authoritative as she took inspiration from her mother.

"How did you punish Violet?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward with a smile teasing her lips.

Quinn frowned at the little girl. "Don't you worry how your sister was punished. All you need to know was that she was punished like you." Seriously? Had she behaved the same way when she was younger? "Now I want to address why you're angry with me."

She watched with trepidation as Carson’s face hardened into a scowl. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered. Quinn was finding that to be a common phrase in her vocabulary.

"I don't care what you want. You don't want to be seen as a kid, well adults talk through their problems instead of behaving immaturely.” Unless it was William Schuester. She was certain the man was permanently stuck at the development of a teenager. She grabbed the tablet from Carson's hand to redirect her attention. This was a serious talk, one that was clearly needed.

"Why would you invite him?" She blurted, her eyes widened in horror, as she realized what she let slip.

Quinn pursed her lips. "Do you know who he is?"

"I was on your computer, and your email popped up. I didn't mean to look, but you were sending a lot of emails to someone. Jenny Miller in my class said that her daddy was spending a lot of time on his computer just before he left her mom." Quinn understood where her daughter could make that connection and come to the inevitable conclusion that her mother might be leaving her other one. "He said that he helped make me." She whispered, her thumbs twiddling in her lap. "I know how babies are made."

The older blonde took a deep breath. "He is your biological father. I'm sure you could gather that from the emails. I did invite him to the party. He hadn't seen you since you were a baby. He went to juvie not long after you were born for some serious crimes. He wasn’t serious about raising a child. To him,” her cheeks darkened. “I was like a prize to him. He felt proud that he managed to get with his best friend’s girlfriend. He tried to convince me a few times that we could do it together, but he couldn’t.”

"So he's a criminal?" It was a logical question.

Quinn tilted her head. "I guess. He was a stupid kid, and his mom didn't really care about what he did. His dad left his mom when he was young.”

"I was an accident." It was less of a question, and more of a statement. Quinn hated to see the heartbreak on her daughter's face. For so long, she had blamed Carson, her unborn child, for the mistakes she made, but Carson didn't choose to exist. She never asked for it. She was a byproduct of a day she wished hadn’t happened, but Quinn wouldn’t take back her existence.

She rubbed her thumbs over Carson's soft hands. "While you were not planned, I would not call you an accident. Accident implies that it was never meant to happen. You my love, you were supposed to exist. It may not have been the best time in my life for me to have a kid, but I wouldn't give you up for the world. You and your sister mean the world to me.” She was fond of Violet. She could picture herself easily loving the girl.

Carson stared at her dubiously, obviously trying to detect falsity in her words. "Why? You could've given me up for adoption. I'm sure your life would be better." She mumbled the last bit under her breath.

Quinn was surprised by the forcefulness of her own words in reaction to Carson's. "Don't you ever say that again. Carson, I don't blame you for anything. It was my own stupid actions that got me to where I am. Without you though, I don't know if I would be with mama. Your existence made that possible. Some bad things happened to me along the way, but through that my main thought was to take care of my unborn child. I'm sorry if you were ever left with the impression that you were unwanted because that couldn't be further from the truth."

The girl frowned, her eyes darting back and forth from her mother to her lap as she assessed the truth. "Okay, but why did you invite him without telling mama?"

She should've expected that. Quinn had an idea of why her future self did it though. "I wanted him to see what he gave up when he decided being a dad wasn’t enough. He wanted to declare his rights as a father, but he hasn’t been any type of parent to you in your almost twelve years of life. He can’t decide when the moniker applies to him and when it doesn’t. I was planning to talk it over with your mom.” She should have from the beginning. "Things got busy though. I should've told her, and that's my mistake. She is right to be mad at me because I did something behind her back."

"Is it like when I kept a bunny in the house behind yours and mama's back?" She spotted the desperation in the girl's eyes to understand the situation.

"It is a bit similar to that yes. In my case though, I made vows to your mom. I shouldn't have lied even if it is by omission. Intent is important. Do you know what happens when you lie to people?"

Avery nodded. "They don't trust you anymore." She replied, likely reciting from memory.

"That's correct. You mom doesn't trust me. It doesn't mean she doesn't love me, but she's angry. She's entitled to feel angry. I'm sorry we yelled and that you heard it though."

Carson lifted a shoulder. "I was a little scared." She admitted. "I never heard you guys yell like that, not even when we get in trouble."

"One of the reasons we fought was because neither of us wanted to go to bed angry." It was something Quinn promised herself she would do when she got married. It was a stipulation that neither partner would go to bed while still mad at the other. The situation would only worsen in the morning if they were still angry. Quinn had witnessed it with her parents enough times. The nights when her parents screamed and argued, resulted in mornings full of stilted and cold conversation. ”Going to bed angry makes the next day seem all that much worse because then you still have to talk. Sometimes you end up being angrier than you were when you went to bed if you let it sit."

The tween cocked her head, a thoughtful expression taking residence on her face. "Is that a married people thing?" If there was one thing Quinn loved about her children, it was their innocence. She longed for that period of her life when she was just Lucy and that was okay.

"Yeah sweetheart," she pulled the girl to her and wrapped her up tightly in her arms. "Don't worry about our problems. We aren't going to get divorced. I promise. I wouldn't let that happen ever." Carson melted into the hug, her arms coming around her mother's waist. She stayed there, and Quinn knew she was trying to compose herself. "Sometimes adults do stupid things that don't make sense to kids. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't. Your mom and I have pushed stuff to the side for so long." It was the impression she got as she browsed through her email. "It's easier to ignore a problem until it hits you smack dab in the face."

"So it wasn't a big deal until he was there?" Her eyebrows dipped, forehead crinkling, her thoughts transparent. "I don't get it. Why does he want to know me now? What is different about me now compared to when I was a baby?" The heartbreak was written all over her face and laced in her voice.

"I think he had his own life to sort out. He wasn't ready to be a daddy, but what he doesn't understand is that life moves on. The world keeps turning. It doesn't freeze because he's not ready for responsibility. Mama and I should've talked about this with you a longtime ago." Quinn sighed. "He was a dumb kid whose own dad left him, and I think he feels like he left you. He doesn't understand that he can't make it up to you. You don't need a… dad." The last part was said with some uncertainty.

Avery vigorously shook her head, her curls flying in every direction. "I have the best parents anykid could ever want. Maybe when I'm older I might want to meet him, but I don’t want to right now.”

Quinn kissed her head. "That's okay, you don't have to. Your mother and I will work it out. We will figure it out."

"Are you going to talk to mama?”

"I will. It's nothing you need to worry about." At this point, she may not have known her daughter her entire life, but she knew that she would do anything to protect the precious life she created. "You're still grounded. However, if you and your sister are good we can bake cookies later."

"Really?" She bounced in a place. That was definitely Rachel’s influence. She rarely showed that sort of enthusiasm for anything.

"Yes," she nodded. "I also want you guys to apologize, for the time being though you are to stay in your room."

The girl deflated against her bed. "I figured."

Quinn left the girl to her thoughts as she tried to sort through her own. She settled back in the office. Puck had caused many problems for her. He lied to her about protection for one, but she realized she couldn't keep going round and round. If she kept blaming him, then she would never get out of being a victim. She had to accept her own responsibility in the situation like she told Carson. Puck blamed her, and had yet to accept his own responsibility.

He played the victim. It was a role she was all too familiar with. The previous five months, she did nothing but play victim. She lied to Finn about the paternity of her unborn child; it seemed like a good idea in the moment when she was stressed about medical bills and going to appointments. In the end though, she kept bouncing back and forth until Rachel told everyone her secret. It was the right thing. Finn didn’t deserve to be saddled with the burden of someone else’s child and she didn’t want to raise a kid with him anyway. What she told Rachel in the aftermath was the truth. Part of her had blamed her for spilling the beans until she realized in a bizarre way, Rachel was the only one in the right. The rest of the club was motivated to hide her secret for selfish reasons, not that Rachel did it for altruistic reasons. At least, she apologized.

It wasn't really Rachel's fault. Quinn had set the whole thing in motion from the moment she lied. It was easier blame everyone else for her mistakes and lies.

It was really hitting her why she might have agreed to the whole Puck thing. She wanted to see if he could redeem himself, or if he was doing it out of curiosity. She didn't need him to step up anymore, someone else had picked up the slack and filled in the cracks. It was obvious she had done well for herself and her family, and any help Puck could offer was unnecessary.

Maybe it was for her own selfishness. Both she and Puck had terrible fathers, and while her daughter didn't necessarily need one, she wanted to provide one for her. Her father was a good one when she was growing up for the most part. He did put a lot of pressure on her, but it was when he kicked her out that it was the last straw. He stared at her as if she were the filth on his shoes instead of his daughter. It stung more than she would admit out loud. When she had run into him in town, he walked passed her as if he hadn’t seen her. It stung. A lot.

Quinn decided it was time for a distraction. She had only explored what was visible on the desk, but there were some drawers. She went for the bottom as it was the biggest. She held her forefinger to the scanner, thanking god that it didn't require a key.

She heard the click and abruptly pulled it open. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the journals inside. The spines all had dates listed on them. She recognized a few from her childhood. Journaling had been her escape from her life, where she could dream of the future, and escaping the hell that was her childhood.

She picked up the most recent one and flipped to the last entry.

_December 19, 2021_

_Every year, I am more than thankful she came into my life. It is odd to think that I was lucky enough to meet my one in seven billion when I was a high schooler. I didn’t like her at first. Far from it. Or maybe I did. My feelings at the time were confusing and I’m conflicted if I want to label it was latent lesbianism. I was repressed, but she did annoy me. I can’t pick a defining moment where my feelings inevitably shifted._

_It was just one day I looked at her and I really saw her. She isn’t perfect, nor would she claim to be. She strives for perfection, which I have always admired, but she is aware of her limitations. She does her best to be a good person. In high school, she wasn’t necessarily the most considerate, and was often imperious and haughty. She cared about our club and wanted something meaningful from her time at McKinley._

_I think that was what we were all looking for when we decided to stay in the New Directions. Our lives were shallow and plastic. We helped perpetuate archaic social structures that kept us separate from one another, and the reality is that aside from Britt and San, I don’t speak to anyone else from the Cheerios. The Glee Club though, we talk, plan reunions, and they were there for me when the school shunned me. They were babysitters. They helped me prepare for the SAT. They didn’t write me off. If I wasn’t as jealous of Rachel and Finn’s growing connection, I would’ve turned down Sue’s offer to spy. It led me to all of the best things in my life._

_Rachel is 27. It is strange to think we’ve been acquainted for over twelve years, and I’m speaking along the lines of interaction that doesn’t include a constant stream of insults. When I had the chance to get to know her and in turn, share myself with her, it changed my life. I couldn’t have predicted this is where we would be all these years later. By 18, I was hoping, but in many ways my life is a dream._

_Rachel’s birthday means the world to me. It’s the day she came into being and I wouldn’t want a life without her in it. She gave me the best gift of all, a family. She saved me from myself and told me I was worth something. To celebrate another year is a blessing, and I hope we have many more ahead of us._

_-Quinn_

That was two days ago. It was very fresh. It was disjointing to see her handwriting displayed on the page, detailing her thoughts and feelings for Rachel. Was that the reason for the butterflies in her belly when Rachel so much as looked at her? Or why she felt heat coiling in her belly when she heard her sing? Santana would call her a pressed lemon, and maybe she was.

Christmas was in a few days time, and she knew that she had to fix the tense situation between her and Rachel for her future self’s sake. Rachel was justified, but all of that anger wasn't going to do anything productive. It was counterproductive. Loving Rachel was a choice and future Quinn made a choice.

How was she supposed to get to know Rachel? One glance at the drawer and she knew she had some reading to do. She had to know types of things not to say and make a battle plan if she was going to save the marriage and preserve the family. She refused to lose another family because of her reckless actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a Faberry sticker where Quinn is represented as a lemon and Rachel is a gold star lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome.


End file.
